projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Craftian federal election, 2025
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Alejandro McKay | Stephen Connor | Oliver Hen-Ji |- ! align="left"|Party | United | Conservative | Reform |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 16 July 2020 | 10 September 2019 | 5 May 2013 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Pierce, BE | Cook, JS | Foley, MY |- ! align="left"|Last election | 48 seats, 47.31% | 22 seats, 21.78% | 16 seats, 15.99% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 44 | 23 | 15 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 4 | 1 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 1,382,794 | 730,194 | 450,102 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 43.84% | 23.15% | 14.27% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 3.47% | 1.37% | 1.72% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Ted Holmstrom | Kevin Troy | Nick Myers |- ! align="left"|Party | Liberal | Mojang | Liberal Democrat |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 19 September 2022 | 20 September 2023 | 9 February 2024 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Longshan, KT | Bass, JS | List |- ! align="left"|Last election | 9 seats, 9.12% | 5 seats, 4.72% | New party |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 11 | 5 | 2 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 2 | 0 | 2 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 327,404 | 146,985 | 66,238 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 10.38% | 4.66% | 2.10% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 1.26% | 0.06% | 2.10% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Craftian House of Representatives after the election |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (44):' }| } | }} United (44) Supported by (7): }| } | }} Mojang (5) }| } | }} Liberal Democrats (2) Opposition (49): }| } | }} Conservative (23) }| } | }} Reform (15) }| } | }} Liberal (11) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Alejandro McKay United | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Alejandro McKay United |} A federal election was held on Saturday, 6 September 2025 to elect the members of the 14th Parliament of Craftia. The incumbent second-term centre-left National United Party government, led by Prime Minister Alejandro McKay, heavily defeated the opposition centre-right Craftian Conservative Party, led by Opposition Leader Stephen Connor, and formed a minority government with the support of the Mojang Democratic Party and the new Liberal Democrats. United retained a reduced but still comfortable plurality. The Conservative Party, out of power since its defeat in 2001, netted a gain of just one seat, consigning it to more than 24 years in opposition. Due to the strong Craftian economy and relative stability and unity of the McKay Government, the election was largely written off by political pundits before the campaign even begun, and historians have dubbed this election "perhaps the most boring in Craftian history." Results National results } | align="left"|National United Party | align="right"|1,382,794 | align="right"|43.84 | | align="right"| 3.47 | align="right"|42 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|44 | align="right"| 4 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|730,194 | align="right"|23.15 | | align="right"| 1.37 | align="right"|23 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|23 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Reform Party | align="right"|450,102 | align="right"|14.27 | | align="right"| 1.72 | align="right"|9 | align="right"|6 | align="right"|15 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|327,404 | align="right"|10.38 | | align="right"| 1.26 | align="right"|5 | align="right"|6 | align="right"|11 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Mojang Democratic Party | align="right"|146,985 | align="right"|4.66 | | align="right"| 0.06 | align="right"|1 | align="right"|4 | align="right"|5 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Democrats | align="right"|66,238 | align="right"|2.10 | | align="right"| 2.10 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|2 | align="right"| 2 |- | colspan="10"| |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|50,467 | align="right"|1.60 | | align="right"| 0.52 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! colspan="10"|Government formation |- | | align="left"|NUP–MDP–LDP government | align="right"|1,596,017 | align="right"|50.60 | | align="right"| 1.43 | align="right"|43 | align="right"|8 | align="right"|51 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Opposition parties | align="right"|1,507,700 | align="right"|47.80 | | align="right"| 0.91 | align="right"|32 | align="right"|17 | align="right"|49 | align="right"| 2 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|3,154,184 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|75 ! align="right"|25 ! align="right"|100 | |} }} }}